Forever my Soulless
by RyouYami
Summary: Moki another soul reaper just trying to do her job. She is in the material world along with captain Hitsugaya. Moki's older sister Momo is still obsessed with Aizen making Moki worry about her every second of everyday. She just wants her to get better.


Forever my Soulless

Moki (OC) Ulquiorra

**Okay so this is my first Bleach Fanfic and I'm hoping for the best. Now this doesn't have an exact time period from the series, but Momo is still Aizen obsessed and this is the point where Toshiro goes to the material world. Also Ulquiorra is just put in because I loves him Yumichika and Ikkaku also come in to because they are in the material world around this part. So Moki is the younger sister to Momo, and at this point Momo was going to be the new captain of the 5th once she gets better and Moki is lieutenant.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Momo was in dire need of help. I had been worried about her for days and nobody could give me any news on her sickness. Toshiro was also very worried about her as well and his worrying wasn't helping me at all. Not to mention the fact that I was getting sent to the material world with Toshiro and Rangiku to check out the hollow situation.

"Moki are you ready to go?" Captain Hitsugaya asked when we were all ready to go to the material world. I nodded at him sourly. I didn't like the idea of leaving my poor sister, but it was my job as lieutenant to the 5th division, Momo being the new captain when she gets better. Besides there was at least one person I wanted to see, and I knew I would in the material world.

"Moki come on." Captain Hitsugaya said coldly. I snapped out of my reverie and followed him. In seconds we were standing above Karakura town. Immediately after stepping in I felt a strong spiritual pressure. "Moki, you scout out the area we'll take care of the hollow." Captain Hitsugaya commanded, running after the pressure with Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"Always leave me to do the boring stuff." I grumbled running down toward the town. If I was going to check it out, I wasn't going to be in soul reaper form. I landed on the soft ground and my clothes changed. I wore a long sleeved purple shirt, and small black shorts. I walked around aimlessly for a few minutes then I felt a pressure. An orange haired boy ran past me followed by Rukia Kuchiki. Neither of them paid any attention to me. I watched as they moved form there bodies into their soul reaper ones. "Hmm, Ichigo Kurosaki is it…" I noted him to myself and continued on my way.

"Moki!" A familiar voice rang out. I turned around and saw the black haired boy running toward me dragging his bald counterpart after him.

"Yumichika!" I greeted him glad to see my old friend. Ikkaku had a sour look to his face as usual. Yumichika stopped running and took a breather his beautiful eyes glimmering.

"I'm glad you're here." He said softly.

"Too glad if you ask me." Ikkaku rang in. I glared at him, his bald head shining in the light.

"Oh Ikkaku." I gave him a big hug realizing that I was a good few heads below him. I was like the Toshiro of everybody. I was by far the youngest even younger than Shiro-chan as Momo calls him. Most captains looked down upon me, even though Yachiru wasn't much older than me. Yumichika was my friend during academy days and he taught me a good few tricks, and so did Ikkaku.

"Stop hugging me." Ikkaku grunted. I pulled away with my eyes rolling. Yumichika opened his arms expecting a hug as well, which I gave of course.

"How's Momo?" He asked after I pulled away from him. My eyes grew dim at the though of Momo. "Not good." He said understanding my look.

"Excuse me." An orange haired dame said stopping by us to get passed. She had long orange hair and strange blue clips. I could tell she was in a hurry, but I had to ask her something.

"Are you friends with Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked her intently. I wanted to learn more about him. Rukia gave him her powers and now he was a soul reaper. He was the strangest boy I had ever heard of, and I needed to learn more. The girl started to blush slightly.

"Yes, why?" She asked softly. She did know, that was perfect for me.

"Where does he live?" My questions were blunt. The girl looked at me strange.

"Um…why?" She asked again. Yumichika pushed me behind him trying to shut me up.

"Ignore her, she's just really nosy. I'm Yumichika and you are?" I rolled my eyes pushing past him again to get an answer.

"Orihime." She answered softly and quietly.

"I need to find his house, where is it?" I asked pronouncing my words clearly. She backed away from me.

"Moki! Stop harassing people." Toshiro barked walking up from the street in a white shirt and pants. Orihime looked back at him. Rangiku smiled at Orihime.

"Hello Orihime." Rangiku greeted cheerily. So they already knew her, which meant they knew Ichigo. This most likely meant Orihime knew something about soul reapers and spiritual pressure.

"Fine, never mind." I shrunk back angrily. I looked around to see Ikkaku nowhere to be seen.

"Orihime." I heard a voice say. I looked back again to see Ichigo walking up with Rukia. So here they came, now was my chance to get to know more information about him.

"Moki, you should go for a walk." Toshiro said sternly. I glared at him.

"I don't want to." I replied in a growl. His emerald eyes told me to obey. "Fine…" I replied taking Yumichika's hand. "Let's go for a walk." I told him. He pulled his hand from mine.

"Actually I should go find Ikkaku." He told me, and left quickly. I grumbled to myself walking away from everybody sourly, wishing I could learn more about Ichigo Kurosaki, the mystery to the soul society.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my first chapter. If you think its going good and I should continue then please say so because if not I don't want to waste my time writing this if I suck at it :p Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks in advance<strong>


End file.
